Kronian Multiverse Storyline
This is the primary database for 's Kronian Multiverse Storyline. Here, characters, locations, objects, vehicles, elemental powers and miscellaneous will be posted in a list, along with an overview of the storyline. Important Notice: This storyline is currently almost constantly being worked on, with things constantly being added and improved. As such, it is likely that this page will not be completely up to date while are reading it. About As its name implies, the Kronian Multiverse Storyline takes place in the Kronian Multiverse, a multiverse that deviates incredibly heavily from the canon BIONICLE storyline in many more ways than one. While Toa and Matoran do exist, Agori and Glatorian do not exist, and the homeworlds related to Spherus Magna do not exist either. Every single element in the Kronian Multiverse is derived from elemental energy as opposed to being within oneself, and every element is, as such, completely genderless, with both male and female users of the various elements. Also, elemental powers can not only be obtained by elemental energy, but also by absorbing other beings carrying said elemental energy. Civilisations in the Kronian Multiverse have an extremely advanced level of technology, with spacecraft and space travel being a regularity. The primary form of transport is by flying ships, known as battleships, while hovercars are also a regularity in the more advanced planets, like Arcturus Magna. Trade commences on an interplanetary level, and the primary form of interplanetary travel by battleship is through the Trans-Warp Drive, a drive utilising energy collisions in an Energy Core of the battleship, which powers the Warp Nacelles that utilise their enormous energy to take the ship to extreme speeds. Because of the availability of space travel and the existence of interplanetary trade, interplanetary political and military alliances have risen and fallen since the formation of Dracia. The first such alliance was the Planetary Alliance, led by Dracian king Hendrax, and administered from the Royal City on Dracia. Its members were Dracia, Arcturus Magna, Estron, Azzilat, Kubran and Moni. When Dracia fell and Hendrax disappeared, the Planetary Alliance disbanded. In its wake, Estron's formerly stable government collapsed into civil war, while Kubran, Azzilat and Moni closed their borders to intergalactic trade. With the Planetary Alliance disintegrated and the members isolated, the planets became hermits, with each laying the foundations for their own leadership. The Dracian Refugee Crisis led to a mass of refugees hailing from Dracia flooding to Arcturus Magna, forcing the formerly small civilisation to adapt at once to a very large number of new citizens flooding towards Arcturus. The political system of Arcturus Magna changed from the Combat Masters' League rule, to a democratic rule by an elected President and the Arcturan Council. It took years, though, for Arcturus Magna to get a proper administrative structure, owing to the refugee crisis. Once they were adjusted, Arcturus Magna attempted to take up more intergalactic influence, opening itself to trade with Kubran, Azzilat and Moni. Though Kubran was enthusiastic, Azzilat and Moni were less than enthusiastic, and joined Estron in a movement against Arcturan galactic domination. After a brief threat of war between the planets, the Estronian government started to stabilise itself after its Civil War, allowing the Arcturan government and the Estronian government to enter into a treaty. When the treaty's negotiations proved successful, more parties were asked to join, eventually culminating in the formation of the Galactic Council with the Galactic Formation Treaty. The Galactic Council operated on a federated democratic basis rather than the confederal basis that the Planetary Alliance had operated on, and was based in Arcturus Magna itself. After the Nui Tower of Time collapsed, Krataxus and the Primal Beast gathered their forces and forced the Galactic Council to surrender to their rule, establishing the Temporal Empire as a replacement of the former democratic system. In addition to the galactic organisations and governments, societies have been shaped by a number of organisations, large and small, that influenced the political process. On Infina Magna, for example, the prime such organisation was the Combat Masters' League, which operated with the permission of the Order of the Infinus to enforce law and order, and establish laws. After the Second Great Infinus War, the Order of the Infinus collapsed as the primary governmental organisation, and the Combat Masters' League became an intergalactic network of Combat Masters operating to protect their worlds. Once Dracia fell, the Combat Masters' League no longer had the potential to be an intergalactic network, and disbanded. It was replaced on Arcturus Magna by the Arcturan Enforcers, led by former Combat Master Acritus. Later on, the Arcturan Enforcers disbanded to become the Galactic Law Enforcement Alliance. The timescale also differs from prime BIONICLE reality. While the prime reality has existed for more than 100.000 years, the Kronian Multiverse started 10.000 BET (Before Exile of Titanus), and has existed until 1.820 AET (After Exile of Titanus) already. This means it is about 11.820 years old. Beings also age differently. After a thousand years, the memories of all previous years are compressed to become the memories of only ten years. Species Infinus The Infinus are a species of creators who are responsible for the creation and eventual habitation of the wider universe. They were the first species to come into existence in the Kronian Multiverse, with their very first being Kronos, who came into existence before 10.000 BET. As Infinus of Infinity, Kronos eventually was responsible for the creation of more Infinus, giving each of the Six Holy Elements one Infinus until a clash occurs that splits the Infinus of Light and Darkness into many Infinus of Light and many Infinus of Darkness. They were responsible for the creation of all other beings in the Kronian Multiverse, and were mostly inhabitants of Infina Magna. After the Second Great Infinus War, though, the majority of Infinus were either left stranded on Infina Magna, or helped inhabiting the universe beyond the planet between the realms. Well-known Infinus include: *Kronos *Temporus (also known as the Temporal Beast) *Spacius (also known as the Spatial Beast) *Nihiltidax (also known as Titanus) *Velnax (ToaFairon) (deceased) *Sol (deceased) *Acidius (deceased) *Electrax *Fyxan Toa Toa, much like their counterparts in the normal BIONICLE universe, are a warrior-like species capable of controlling a certain element, such as Fire, Water, Air, Darkness or Light. They were originally created by Kronos in an effort to create a species capable of protecting Infinian society while they were busy engaging in their experimental projects of creation. The first Combat Masters were, thusly, a mixture of both Toa and Infinus. Well-known Toa include: *Hendrax (disappeared) *Fairon *Jareroden *Krataxus/Kratus *Zirix (disappeared) *Aquila *Lev *Shadon Undead Though not technically a species, the Undead are the remnants of a being's heart when they have been taken by Darkness. There are 2 known "types" of Undead, those being "Pure" Undead, also known as Undead who are manifested purely as the result of a Matoran, Toa or other being's heart being taken by Darkness, and "Impure" Undead, which are artificially generated Undead created through combining more than one heart. Impure Undead are generally known to be more powerful, but have not been seen and have not manifested since the Second Great Infinus War. Thus far, "Pure" Undead creatures have manifested themselves in several subspecies: Undead Toa, who are the warrior-like caste, bearing the brunt of the war effort for armies, and Undead Matoran, who perform the tasks of slave labour, technical duties and engineering. Undead creatures are known to have only rudimentary thinking capabilities, though if controlled by a powerful, stronger being, the Undead can perform highly complex tasks such as building ships, aiding in the construction of cities, etc. They were first discovered by Acitridax after performing several experiments on Matoran alongside Nihiltidax in the early months of the Second Great Infinus War. They discovered that a Matoran, whose soul and heart are separated, will not die, but instead will live on in two separate parts. Its heart becomes a Pure Undead if freely allowed to roam, while its soul will manifest itself as an Unbeing. They then discovered that, if they performed such experiments on multiple of their own dead Matoran soldiers and used a weapon to synthesise the hearts of the Matoran together, they could create larger, more powerful Undead creatures, also known as Impure Undead. The Pure Undead, being able to be created rapidly from the bodies of fallen warriors during the Second Great Infinus War, enabled the war effort of the Independent Combat Masters' League to become very powerful, very quickly, while the Impure Undead, used as specialised, more powerful combat, enabled them to attack more effectively in large scale battles. Since the end of the Second Great Infinus War, new Impure Undead have not manifested themselves. Pure Undead, though, remain in use with many dark forces up until the very present, including their former use by the Temporal Empire as footsoldiers (Pure Undead Toa) and slaves (Pure Undead Matoran). It is believed that, should a being's personality and willpower be strong enough when they lose their heart or soul, that their Unbeing and Undead will remain partially the same as they were when they were still a whole being, and their thinking capacities will also not be destroyed. Unbeings The Unbeings are the result of a being's heart and soul being separated, and are the soul of the being living on. Though they are, like the Undead, not technically a species, they are enough as to be able to actually be considered a sort of species. Unlike their Undead brethren, which can manifest in Pure and Impure forms, Unbeings cannot be created artificially. Rather, they come to life as soon as an Undead is created. Most Unbeings, being unsuspecting citizens or the result of footsoldiers dying in the Second Great Infinus War, are largely blank beings forged from Nothingness, which is also the element they control. Much like their Undead brethren, if an Unbeing's former "whole" self had a powerful enough personality and willpower, their Unbeing manifestation is likely to remain very true and similar to their former manifestation, not necessarily in terms of looks but definitely in terms of their personality. Unlike their Undead brethren, however, Unbeings are capable of highly intelligent and organised thought, as well as having the capacity to attack in groups or individually. They lack the emotional rawness of their Undead brethren, however, and are, therefore, prone to being too cold and calculating. In combat, this can be exploited if one knows how to trick an Unbeing soldier into utilising certain combat strategies, and then performing the opposite of what the Unbeing expected. Chronology The chronology of the Kronian Multiverse Storyline is indicated in the dates Before the Exile of Titanus (BET) and After the Exile of Titanus (AET). All dates are approximates. *10.000 BET+ (Prehistoric period, creation, Chaos) **Before the multiverse existed, all was but a deep, empty black void. Not even nothingness existed in the waking days of the Kronian Multiverse. That is, until the Consciousness, known as Xoda-Kay'aan, awoke. An entity beyond eternity, beyond time, space, nothingness, infinity and even understanding itself, Xoda-Kay'aan opened its endless eyes, and in doing so, recognised the existence of nonexistence, of contradictory, self-evident true lies, and recognised the existence. As now contradictions existed, so did Infinity and Nothingness, and so Kronos and Khradnosork, of Infinity and Nothingness respectively, were born as brothers. The further these beings looked, the more came into existence. Temporus of Time and Spacius of Space came into existence, embodying the phenomena of Space and Time respectively. As the contradictions grew, Light and Dark came into being in the form of the two primordial beings embodying these elements; Mata Nui of Light, and Makuta of Darkness. Finally, Life and Death became a distinction upon itself, and the brothers Ignika and Akingi, of Life and Death respectively, were created as well. The Eight First, also known as the Elemental, became the first beings to walk the primordial universe, while Xoda-Kay'aan stayed at the boundaries of known reality, pushing it ever further beyond imagination and understanding. The Six Holy Elements become a fact, while Life and Death are not seen as elements. *10.000 BET **As each of the Elemental defines their own path, a Xoda-Kay'aan imagines a homeworld on which the Elemental shall live together, where they can exercise their powers of creation as Xoda-Kay'aan did. Infina Magna is born. Mata Nui created the first stars alongside Spacius, enabling Daytime, while Makuta and Temporus created the dark of Nighttime and black holes. Ignika and Akingi thought up the realms of life and death, and how they could eventually split reality accordingly. *10.000 BET-7.500 BET **The first Toa and Matoran are created by Mata Nui to inhabit the world; Matoran were young and agile, but fragile. If they were given Toa stones, though, the young Matoran could grow to become Toa, and eventually sacrifice their powers to make another Toa stone, becoming a Turaga in the process; the Toa life cycle was born. Makuta, jealous of his brother's achievements, sought to create his own Toa and Matoran. These Matoran and Toa, however, were jealous and angry much like their creator was, and quickly grew into mutants. As a result, these Toa and Matoran rename themselves the Skakdi to distinguish themselves from the arrogant, self-proclaimed honourable Toa that had been created by Mata Nui. Kronos and Khradnosork, in the meantime, create the first Infinus in their own image; perfect creator-beings whose power is near-limitless, and who are able to regenerate should they ever be fatally wounded. The Toa, Skakdi and Infinus join together in society, attempting to build on the achievements of their Elemental parents. To keep balance in the universe, the Elemental agree to create the Spirit Toa, a Toa with the power of Aura and Spirit fields, to act as spiritual guide to balance on Infina Magna. This Toa became Haboudd, a powerful, wise and solemn Toa. The Spirit Toa was able to keep in direct contact with all the Elemental, and he acted as a bridge between the Toa and their creators. *7.500 BET **Factions within the leadership of the Infinus start to disagree over whether or not to utilise the Six Holy Elements like the Elemental did. While Light and Darkness were the easiest of the Six to obtain, the other elements were far harder to obtain and maintain proficiency in, and disagreements in Infinian leadership led to arguments. The Spirit Toa Haboudd, however, believes it to be an unwise decision to meddle in the affairs of the all-powerful, mysterious Elemental above them, declaring that the powers of the Elemental are not to be messed around with. Instead, Haboudd believes that the Toa can and should try to harness the elements around them, such as Fire, Earth, Stone, Air, Water, Ice and Plantlife. A particularly greedy Toa by the name of Kaahn, however, believes that the Toa, by virtue of being created by Mata Nui, have the "right to the Elements". The Skakdi and Infinus leaderships vehemently disagree with Kaahn's greedy aspirations, favouring Haboudd's spiritual guidance over anything else. At night, however, Kaahn, overcome by arrogance and darkness, confronts Haboudd. In his rage and anger, the Toa manages to defeat and strike down the Spirit Toa, which unleashes a massive elemental storm all over Infina Magna. As the Elemental discover, they try and find out who destroyed Haboudd. Kaahn attempts to frame the Skakdi for their arrogance, while the Skakdi and Infinus remain strong and try to frame Kaahn. Mata Nui, however, feeling the Darkness Kaahn used, judges the Skakdi to be the guilty party, despite the lack of evidence. A war breaks out between not only the Toa, Skakdi and Infinus factions, but also between the Elemental themselves. Makuta, though arrogant and jealous of his brother, declares his brother "recklessly dogmatic and unwilling to compromise". Temporus, partially responsible for Nighttime, is also given the blame by Mata Nui, who is backed up by Spacius. Ignika and Akingi attempt to defuse the situation by arguing that Haboudd never really died, but they are too late and are forced to flee. As Kronos attempts to stop the flames of war, Khradnosork appears to be cheering the warring parties on, and they too get embroiled in the conflict. *7.500 BET (Eleven Days' War, First Great Infinus War, Elemental War) **The Eleven Days' War, later known as the First Great Infinus War or the Elemental War, is fought out in the eleven days after Haboudd's untimely demise. As the Elemental themselves get embroidered in the war, the very fabric of reality itself starts to be torn apart. In the final days of the War, the universal order breaks down, and thousands of Toa, Matoran, Skakdi and Infinus die in massive Element Storms caused by the loss of control by the Elemental. Feeling this loss of control, the now-colossal Xoda-Kay'aan reappears at Infina Magna. The Consciousness berates the Elemental for betraying each other, declaring that Mata Nui was "a dogmatic, paranoid fool" who was no better than his jealous brother, who at least had an ounce of honour by dismissing the paranoia at first. As punishment, Mata Nui was turned into the sun of Infina Magna, while Makuta became the moon of the planet, Ashatan, forever forced to stare at each other without being able to control one another. Temporus and Spacius were separated from one another, with Temporus being placed inside a Tower prison on an asteroid world, the Nui Tower of Time, while Spacius was imprisoned inside a massive Temple, the Nui Temple of Space. Finally, Kronos was imprisoned inside the sun Mata Nui had become, in what became the Realm of Infinity, while Khradnosork was imprisoned inside Makuta's body as Ashatan, in what became the Realm of Nothingness. Though their bodies were placed there, their consciousnesses were transferred to two objects; the Key to Infinity and the Key to Nothingness. The only way to release them became to open the Mirrors of Infinity and Nothingness, which operated with their respective Keys. Xoda-Kay'aan then created the Realm of Light, the Realm of Darkness, Realm of Infinity and Realm of Nothingness. Infina Magna was placed in the Realm In-Between, and no being was allowed to enter the space outside of the Realm In-Between. *7.500 BET-5.000 BET (Great Reconstruction) **After Xoda-Kay'aan disappeared, most of the Toa forgot they were even descendants of Mata Nui, while the Infinus forget being descendants of Kronos and Khradnosork, and Skakdi forgot they were descendants of Makuta. Though the names Mata Nui, Kronos, Khradnosork and Makuta remained in general usage, they became angels in the monotheistic religion praising Kronos as the "harbinger of all", while Khradnosork was "the bringer of Nothingness", Kronos' direct rival. Knowledge of Xoda-Kay'aan disappeared into the depths, only mentioned in some holy texts and on the inhospitable moon Ashatan. Though Haboudd themselves become a spirit to wander the world endlessly, they are reincarnated into new Toa. The Infinus themselves, in the meantime, are stripped of their powers of unlimited creation, only being able to create beings within their own element afterwards. *5.000 BET-3.000 BET **A new Infinian leadership is founded on the basis of the experiences of the previous wars, and the Combat Masters' League is founded as the general peacekeeping organisation, seeking to follow in the footsteps of "the wise Haboudd". The first Combat Masters are generally agreed to be Nihiltidax (then still known as Titanix), Acitridax, Hendrax, Acritus and Filius, who become the first of the Combat Masters' Council. At the same time, the former leadership of the Infinus is reformed as the Order of the Infinus, a political organisation that seeks to harmoniously rule as the original Infinians did. The Order of the Infinus and Combat Masters' League are quick to gain political prowess in the new, rebuilding Infina Magna. The Skakdi, however, remain drastically underrepresented by the Combat Masters' League and entirely uncared for by the Order. Though peace has come at last, dissatisfaction amongst the Skakdi and other non-Toa non-Infinus species grows as the League and Order begin to intertwine as leadership organisations. *3.000 BET **As the Infinus finish rebuilding, they enter a period of peace later termed the Great Peace of Infina Magna. With Titanus already on the rise, he brings a young apprentice of his – Velnax – into the political circuit, bent on extending his influence. *2.750 BET **Titanix introduces a plan to utilise the Key to Infinity to unlock the Mirror to Infinity, hoping to once again unleash the Elemental of Kronos. By facing Kronos, Titanix hopes to unlock the secrets of the world and grant the Infinus the power to create as much as they virtually can without any limitations to these powers. To this end, the Infinus of Darkness is met with much enthusiasm by the Order of the Infinus, but the Combat Masters' League is wary of the Infinus' plans. *2.750 BET-0 AET **Second Great Infinus War ensues. It ends at the Sacred Citadel when Kronos is summoned and puts Titanus into a cage of Space-Time in the Realm of Nothingness. *0 AET **Titanus is exiled into the Realm of Nothingness. The planet of Infina Magna disappears off the map, while old Combat Masters such as Acritus, Hendrax and Filius start to colonise the Realm of Light, bringing with them swathes of knowledge and helping to found new Kingdoms, which they rule as the Combat Masters’ League – which, by now, has become an underground society. Infina Magna, in the meantime, disappears altogether from the map. *250 AET **Arcturus Magna is founded by Acritus and Filius as a Combat Masters' League headquarters and training centre. *500 AET **Arcturus Magna finds itself expanding, with the training centre now becoming accompanied by a collection of small cities around it. *750 AET **Hendrax's Kingdom of Dracia enters the Golden Age of Dracia, which it would not go out of until its destruction. *750 AET-1.250 AET **Golden Age of Dracia, with it being the most influential and important planet in the system. *1.250 AET **The Golden Age of Dracia is ended when Hendrax's apprentice Zirix brings Darkness and dark beings to Dracia, bringing a black hole ever closer to Dracia. *1.320 AET **Zirix, now a Seeker of Darkness, fights Hendrax and brings the planet of Dracia to the Realm of Darkness. The Fall of Dracia occurs, with a refugee crisis that follows, with millions of refugees flooding to planets like Azzilat, Kubran, Moni, Estron and Arcturus Magna. The Combat Masters' League, with Hendrax gone, dissipates. Because of the panic over the return of Darkness, the Planetary Alliance is unable to hold its control over the several planets, and its system collapses. *1.320 AET-1.500 AET **Arcturus Magna has a demographic and economic boom due to the refugee crisis and the open policy Acritus and Filius hold towards the Dracian refugees. Opening the borders of Arcturus Magna, the small network of cities grows to become Arcturus City, a massive metropolis, and intergalactic trading hub. As a result of the prosperity, the Spire is constructed as the symbol of the government's newfound powers. The Galactic Council is founded in 1.500 AET. *1.320 AET-1.700 AET **The Galaxy enters a period of unprecedented peace, prosperity, and economic growth, dubbed the Great Galactic Peace. The Galactic Council enjoys an all-time high in popularity, and Filius is dubbed the best president ever. *1.720 AET **The Estronian government, under the leadership of the warlord Rex, collapses due to market traders buying back their influence. When Rex tries to clean up the corruption, Estron breaks out into civil war. *1.720-1.770 AET **Estronian Civil War. The Estronian government collapses, Rex disappears into the Estronian wastelands, and the bazaars become the political hubs. Estron joins the Galactic Council again, as an observing member. *1.770 AET **On Kraka Minor, a Toa of Fire named Kratus finds a mysterious Toa of Light named Fairon. Taking Fairon to the local Turaga, the two are warned of a "great challenge ahead of them" and of "dark powers having returned". The two are then introduced to Lev, Jareroden, Fyxan, Aquila and Shadon, who are to accompany them on their mission. *1.800 AET **The Nui Tower of Time is endangered by a black hole, and becomes significantly damaged. The team of Fairon and Kratus arrives at the scene and investigates what is going on, discovering that the flow of Time itself is being threatened. Setting out to repair the Tower, the team starts climbing it. *1.810 AET **Kratus, slowly losing his mind over the voices telling him that Fairon is out to kill him, snaps and betrays his team, nearly killing two and wounding many in his resulting rage. He renames himself Krataxus, and prevents the team from marching further upwards to repair the Tower, leading to the Tower's collapse. Krataxus chases his former team. *1.820 AET **Events of Dark Future occur. Fairon and his team discover a way to reverse the Universal Paralysis and set out to do so, but are hampered in many ways. Storyline Please note: This section, like the storyline itself, is largely under construction. I do try to post everything seen below in chronological order. The Creation and the Great Wars *''Infinity'' *''Disintegration'' ''The Fairon Chronicles'' *''Dark Future: The Untold Story'' *''Dark Future'' *''City of Gold'' Miscellaneous (non-series) stories *''Revelations'' Behind the Scenes and Trivia *Draft versions of new chapters for the stories of the Kronian Multiverse Storyline are written on a Word document, after which the real chapter will be posted to CBW. On CBW, the chapter will probably undergo another two to three revisions and changes until coming to the semi-"final" product. *The storyline is planned up until beyond City of Gold, hidden on a Word document. *The Kronian Multiverse Storyline started out as a project to create a storyline that would link together the previous saga's worked on, including the Arcturus Magna Saga and the Dark Future saga. Since then, it has also expanded to include other stories and ideas that TF formerly abandoned. *The Kronian Multiverse Storyline is 's first great project he has undertaken since the Arcturus Magna Saga and Dark Future, both of which were collaborations. *It is possible to become a guest writer for the Kronian Multiverse Storyline. One would need to ask TF about the exact details. Category:Kronian Multiverse Storyline Category:User:ToaFairon